In many embedded applications, power consumption and heat generation are critical design considerations. In applications such as automotive applications, embedded devices include, for example, display controllers for infotainment and instrument cluster displays. It is known for such embedded display controllers to read (fetch) image data to be displayed on-the-fly from external memory elements. For example, the display controller periodically reads image data from a memory element, potentially performs operations like blending, format conversions in a streaming processing mode, etc. and transmits the data to be displayed to the display. In this manner, the display controllers do not require internal memory within which to store image data to be displayed, thereby enabling a significant size and cost reduction of the display controllers. In order to avoid under-run of image data from the external memory elements to the display controllers, it is necessary to ensure sufficient bandwidth is provided between the external memory elements and the display controllers. However, the higher the bandwidth of the interface between the external memory element and the embedded display controller, the higher the power consumption and heat generation associated with such an interface. Accordingly, there is a trade-off between achieving low power consumption and heat generation whilst ensuring sufficient bandwidth between the external memory element and the embedded display controller.